


来一场party吧？

by mikazuki_yan_NING



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazuki_yan_NING/pseuds/mikazuki_yan_NING
Summary: 大家想偷偷为歌星贤吾举办party，但是当事人好像并不开心？
Kudos: 1





	来一场party吧？

**Author's Note:**

> 有微妙的弦贤，虽然我没写出来。  
> 看完三十话的有端联想，很烂。  
> 人物ooc，是半个群像。  
> 不要期待。  
> 有个人私设。

那只是普通的一个春日下午，没有星徒诞生也没有十二宫来搞事，假面骑士部的人聚在玉兔舱里商讨战术，说是商讨战术，其实只不过是随意的闲聊罢了。

“话说为什么贤吾要研究这种形态的道具啊。”杰克抓起一颗鸡米花抛入嘴里，边咀嚼边口语不清地说，“虽然我也喜欢吃这些食物就是了。”

汉堡套餐正在桌子的另一角嬉戏，它们并没有搭理杰克，倒不如说它们只是工具，也听不懂杰克话中的意思。

歌星贤吾正在研究39号开关，现在正是研究开关的关键时刻，不能被其他事情分走心神，难得他带了一对耳塞来阻碍噪音。

“可能只是贤吾个人喜好吧？”

一文字隼最近喜欢上了健身，说是健身可以更好地打橄榄球，于是强硬地往秘密基地塞了很多健身器材，使这个本就有些狭小的空间余量更加不足了。

他本来是想劝其他人陪他一起健身，结果根本没人听他的话，甚至风城美羽还来踩一脚，说这些还是搬回自己家比较好。

“但是就是很可爱嘛……”城岛悠木戳了戳可乐，可乐感觉到了，敏感地倒退了几步。她扭头对着大家说:“难道你们不喜欢吗？”

野座间友子起初没有说话，只是死死盯着汉堡套餐，点点头，这样子应该是表示同意。

“那这样好了！举办一个汉堡party如何？”弦太朗向来想到做到，他的提议提出来，大家都是眼睛一亮，除了朔田流星。

啊……这些人真是想到一出是一出啊。流星暗地叹气，最近他越来越被同化了。

“这些道具上，有着很淡的忧愁。”友子不合时宜地突然发言，让大家激动的心情瞬间滑坡。悠木瞬间站起，后退了几步，离那些道具远了一点:“友，友子，你是说它们被诅咒了吗？！”

“冷静，这可是贤吾的道具，怎么会被诅咒啊。”美羽恨铁不成钢，叹着气扶起差点摔倒的悠木，“友子你说怎么回事？”

“我只能感觉到忧愁……”说完这句话，友子双手合十开始祈祷。

“忧愁？”一文字隼右抱一个薯条，左拥一个冰激凌，疑惑地问道，“我看这些小家伙很开心啊。”

“那party还开吗？”杰克借机问道，在座的人除了弦太郎就是他最想开party了，毕竟他是通过聚会才认识弦太朗认识大家的。

“要不我们给贤吾一个惊喜party吧？”弦太朗闭眼点头，认为自己这个主意很好，他一一看过大家，发现每个人闪着和他一样的光，“好就这么愉快地决定了！”

一旁靠墙的流星已经使不出翻白眼的力气了，你们真是像——

“流星，你也来吧！”弦太朗的话将流星的内心戏完美打断，“好想快点看到你的真心啊。”

“诶，我吗？”流星光速挂上了自己的职业假笑，本想拒绝结果因为众人的视线太过炽热让他更不好意思拒绝，“啊哈哈，那还真是荣幸呢。”

完全败下阵来了……服了这群人了。

“喂，你们在聊什么，不是说商讨战术吗？”研究室的门打开，贤吾看着这群人的表情就知道他们肯定没好好研究对策这一类的，倒不如说校园门口开了个新的章鱼烧小店更能勾起他们兴趣。

“哟，贤吾，新的开关已经研究好了吗？”弦太朗大步跨过去，搭上贤吾的肩膀问道，他的大力连带着贤吾都退了几步。

趁着贤吾重心不稳，看向地面保持重力的时刻，弦太朗向众人试了个眼色，示意他们不要说漏嘴。

“好是好了，不过需要调试。”贤吾一巴掌排开弦太朗，他扫视眼前的这群人，明明人还是那群人，却感觉气氛很诡异，“怎么感觉你们怪怪的，有事吗？”

“啊啊啊没有没有，我们只是太激动了！”悠木摆摆手，一下子跳到贤吾面前，眼里都是亮闪闪的精光，仿佛这样就能消除贤吾心中升起的怀疑。

看着悠木做掩饰，一文字隼也不甘示弱，假装咳嗽几声，装作很严肃的样子说道:“对啊，这不是40号开关要出来了吗？”

“大家都很期待fourze的最终形态。”美羽紧跟其后地补充道。

贤吾点点头，表示同意。

“我也很期待，这可是父亲的心血啊。”

此时的弦太朗还不知道举办这个party的后果，如果让他知道，他一定————会继续举办，毕竟他就是那样的男人。

几天后，在离废弃活动室不远处，贤吾和隼发生争吵。

“一文字，你拦着我干什么。”贤吾此时已经有些生气了，“我还要去玉兔舱研究40号开关。”

“我说贤吾啊——”隼一把抓住贤吾的胳膊，尽力拉住他不让这个人靠近废弃活动室的大门，“偶尔也给自己放个假啊。”

“很快就要研究出成果了，那时候再放假也不迟。”贤吾企图挣开隼拉扯他的手，尝试失败后开始拖着拉着自己的人一步一步想玉兔舱的大门移动。

“你放开啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”贤吾的表情在隼的拉力和自己的毅力冲突之间更加狰狞，“我要研究——”

隼是打定主意不让他过去，开玩笑，玉兔舱里面什么情况他会不知道？为了给你一个惊喜稍微委屈一下吧贤吾！

“难道你们背着我在搞事吗？”贤吾突然站住，发问道。因惯性作用隼差点头着地，可手还是死死抓着贤吾的胳膊没有松开。

“没有。”隼即答，拜托，那种事说出来，当事人就没感觉了。

“那就是有，放我过去，你们到底想干什么。”

当贤吾挣脱开，一路小跑过去打开门，隼心里只有一个念头。

完了，作战失败。

“你们这是在干什么？”贤吾手中的书包因震惊掉在的地板上，他不可置信地看着玉兔舱和玉兔舱里面一群人，桌子上摆放着各式各样的油炸食品，墙上缀挂着和食物有关的横幅贴纸。

美羽在训斥偷拿薯条的杰克，弦太朗和流星在商量如何把贴纸贴的好看合适，友子在给蛋糕插上蜡烛并点燃，甚至悠木都应景地换上有宇宙与炸鸡灵感的衣服

“啊被发现了。一文字前辈你没有拦着吗？！”弦太朗扭头看见硬闯进来的贤吾和阻拦失败而面现尴尬的隼。

贤吾看向桌子上的汉堡薯条，上前两步直接抓起一个捏在手中，力气大到要把那个汉堡握碎，看他的表情应该是暗含怒气。

他说:“给我收拾干净。”

结果正主并没有很开心啊。流星不知不觉拿起一个汉堡咬了一口，点点头。

味道还不错。

一场应该热热闹闹的party没有开始便已结束，每个人脸上有显而易见的失落和难过，但贤吾没有说什么，他把自己关进研究室里，继续研究40号开关。

“可能我们做错了。”美羽开口道，她思虑很多，也没想到是这种结局，“贤吾或许不喜欢这种party。”

“忧愁加深了……”友子念念叨叨地说道，不过没多少人在意她，倒不如说现在的大家没有功夫在意除自己外他人的感受。好好的聚会被这样结束，谁心里都不会愉快，他们也想问个原因。

“大家先回去吧，就由我来和贤吾说吧！解开误会加深羁绊！”弦太朗说道，他给大家一个足以令人安心的微笑，“就放心地交给我吧。”

“弦太朗，加油啊！”最后离开的悠木向他眨眨右眼，“我希望在明天能见到元气满满的贤吾和弦太朗。”

所有人都离开了，玉兔舱空荡荡的，静得能听到呼吸交错的声音。半撕下来的横幅随意落在地板上，桌子上的食物并没有人去动，蛋糕上的蜡烛早就熄灭。

“喂……贤吾！”弦太朗拍拍研究室的大门，贤吾一扭头，就看见了他印在玻璃上的帅气大脸，当然，这个帅气是弦太朗自我感觉的，“你还在生气吗？”

“我没有锁门，你可以进来。还有，我没有生气。”贤吾很快又投入自己的研究，看来他今天就想研究出40号开关。弦太朗讪讪地挠挠头，随即拉开大门，狭小的研究室瞬间多了一个人。

“贤吾，你不开心。”

“我没有不开心。”

“喂——”

弦太朗低头看着认真做研究并没有把他放在眼里的贤吾，他低低地喊了一声。

“有时候大家其实只想给你一个惊喜，比如你喜欢汉堡套餐，大家在想‘平时都是贤吾研究开关，举办一个让贤吾轻松一点的聚会吧’，是我提议的，但大家都很开心。”

“贤吾，你其实可以多依赖一些我们的，我，大家都会很开心的。不是说依赖就会变弱，贤吾，你在我心里是第一厉害的，没有你，我也就成为不了fourze。”

“歌星贤吾，我们只是想让你知道，你不是一个人，你还有我，你还有假面骑士部，还有大家。”

“如月弦太朗，你这家伙又懂什么？！”

贤吾再也坐不住了，站起来一个转身就准备给身后那个自说自话的人一拳，这样想着，却被弦太朗轻松接下。

在弦太朗眼前的贤吾，早就没有了平时淡定的样子，他双眼通红，咬着嘴唇，浑身因为怒气颤抖着，眼眶中的眼泪要流下却因主人愤怒而控制住。

汉堡套餐的小道具围绕贤吾的脚边，蹦蹦跳跳地发出叽叽喳喳的声音，就像是在和他玩耍似的。

“你以为我想这样吗？我也想过正常人的生活啊！”贤吾大吼道，他的理智在阻拦他不能向眼前的人大喊大叫，要克制住自己，可是经过这次闹剧，他忍不住了，他现在只想宣泄，哭也好喊也好，发泄就好。

“我不想再吃一丝不苟的食物套餐了，我也想吃那些食物啊，可我能吃吗？我不能，因为我体弱，病情加重我随时会死。”

“我也想变成fourze啊！可我也不能，我变成fourze的那一瞬间就会受不了巨大能量而身体崩溃。”

“弦太朗，我，我不想死。可我也想体验正常人的生活啊……”

贤吾抓着弦太朗的衣服，眼泪尽数掉落在地上形成水洼，他所期望的很普通平凡，可是对他来说，却是可望不可即的存在，只是一具普通人的身体，他也不能掌握。

“贤吾，你说出来啊。”弦太朗伸开双臂，将贤吾纳入怀中，“在我心中，贤吾是第一强的，无论你是什么样，我都会支持你的。”

“……”

贤吾没有说话，只是回报一个拥抱。

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊看完三十话迅速摸了一篇，他们真好。不愧是主动让我打破了我主骑二骑论的存在。  
> 写的很烂吧甚至只有灵感就摸了，但没差因为我很开心呜呜呜如月弦太朗和歌星贤吾不在一起的话，那还有什么cp是真的呢？


End file.
